Socks To Be You
Not to be confused with the ''Happy Tree Friends arcade game of the same name.'' '''Socks To Be You '''is a HTFF episode that debuts Socks. Starring roles *Socks Featuring roles *Elixir *Delliumrium Plot The episode begins in front of Elixir's store, with Elixir saying bye to Socks and giving her the key to the store before leaving to gather supplies for potions and spells. Socks waves at Elixir as they walk away before turning around and walking inside the store. She looks around at the unorganized store and decides to clean it up. While she's organizing the store, she finds a blue gem with white spots wrapped in blankets. Curious as to what it is, she consults a book on magical gems. Finding nothing about blue and white gems, she leaves the gem, which is no longer wrapped in blankets, on the counter, where she finds a large book. Upon opening the book, she finds that it is a photo album made by Elixir. She picks the album up to look through the pictures, unaware that the gem was starting to smoke in the sunlight. Meanwhile, Elixir was walking through the forest, a little chain of hands carrying baskets behind them. Most of the baskets were full with berries, feathers, tree bark, rocks, and other items. They soon came upon an old abandoned house in the middle of the forest. A tiny animal, a mix between a cat and a deer, is seen running into the building. Excited with the prospect of finding a new animal, Elixir ran into the house after it. After searching around a bit, Elixir decides the the animal escaped and is about to leave when the hear growling coming from underneath a scratched up table. Upon looking beneath the table, Elixir sees Delliumrium, along with the ravaged corpse of the animal they were following. Elixir screams as Delliumriums launches at them. The scene then shifts back to Socks, who was still looking through the album, unaware that the gem had melted, and the smoke that came from it was starting to take a more solid form. It's only when it starts buzzing angrily does Socks looks up, only to be met with a huge body of black smoke with dozens of tiny red eyes. It launches itself at Socks, who dodged. Socks grabs a book on demons from one of the shelves and frantically looks through it, all while trying to avoid the cloud. Tables and objects are knocked around as the cloud tries to get at Socks, who still has found a page about the cloud. She throws the book at the cloud, which just makes it angrier, before grabbing her phone and calling Elixir. Elixir is shown, with multiple scratches, having restrained Delliumrium with several detached hands. Upon hearing a faint ringing, they summon their phone and answer. They are then met with Socks yelling about a black cloud with red eyes chasing them around the store. Upon hearing this, Elixir tells them to grab the red amulet on their counter and to throw it at the cloud. Socks thanks them for their help before ending the call. Elixir makes their phone disappear before turning around and realizing that Delliumrium had eaten the hands. Elixir stares in shock at the half eaten hands laying on the floor, unaware that Delliumrium was right behind them. She then launches herself at Elixir. The scene changes to show Socks running past the cloud to the counter, only to realize that since they organized everything, the amulet was no loner in it's usual place. The cloud laughs at Socks misfortune before attempting to grab her. Socks dodges the cloud and runs towards a box filled with various amulets. She dumped all the amulets on the ground and threw several of the amulets at the cloud. They didn't do anything though and just passed through the cloud. It laughed and tried to grab Socks again, this time, Socks couldn't dodge it fast enough. It grabbed her legs and ripped it off. Socks screamed as she fell, she hurriedly dragged herself underneath a table as the cloud laughed even more, there, she found a red amulet that had fallen underneath the table, she grabbed it and threw it at the cloud, making it scream, glow red, and then explode in a puff of smoke. Socks dragged herself out from underneath the table and upon seeing that the smoke was gone, she let out a sigh of relief. Deaths # Elixir is mauled by Delliumrium (off-screen). Injuries # Elixir receives several scratches from Delliumrium. # Socks's leg is ripped off. Trivia * Originally, the plot was way different, but it got too complicated. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death